Old and New
by Tomashima Shelly
Summary: A new threat has appeared, but not all is what it looks like. Coincidentally, Nero's missing. What's the connection? And who are the new murderers in town? DantexOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first DMC fanfic, written together with Reddiamond29(link below)  
u/2254840/Reddiamond29

We don't own anything, except our OC's Amens and Demens.

Shots rang through the air, followed by a puff.

"Finally! Took you long enough." A young man's voice said. He had a long, denim trenchcoat over a red hoodie and blue jeans. In front of him lay five demons, all dead.

Suddenly, he saw a movement in the corner of his eye and quickly shot the last demon.

"You guys never die, do you?" The young man complained. He sighed and put the gun back in its holster. As he turned to walk away he heard a giggling sound behind him. He stopped and looked around to find the source of the sound, to see that behind him a small girl stood, no more than sixteen years old. Her hair was light blond and shoulder length, and ice blue eyes with a mad glint looked curiously at him. Her white dress was stained by age and dirt and it seemed like she forgot her shoes somewhere else. In her hands she held a big and blood-stained chainsaw that she simply held behind her back.

"Who are you?" He asked as he took a step back.

"A pretty little boy like you shouldn't be out this late alone…" The girl trailed off and gave him a half mad smile.

He heard footsteps behind him and a small "I'm sorry" reached his ears before pain exploded in the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

Riiing, riiing, rii-

"Devil may cry." Dante lazily drawled.

"Oh thank the Saviour! I need your help and Nero hasn't come home yet and he said he would and I'm really worried and-"

"Whoa, slow down babe! Who is it?" he cut off the female voice on the other end.

"It's- it's Kyrie, from Fortuna. Do you remember?" she hesitantly asked.

"…no. Who?"

"You- you don't remember?" A sob was heard on the other end. "Really? I- I can't believe it, you really-"

"Hey, chill! I was just joking, of course I remember! How's the kid?" he cut her off with a smirk.

"That's what I'm calling about. He's gone! He went out on a mission a few days ago and he had promised he'd be back by now!"

"Okay, okay, just… Just take it easy. If it's that important to you, then fine, I'll go check on the kid, see if I can't find anything." He said with a sigh.

"Oh thank you, thank you! I really appreciate it! I-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Don't worry, he'll be back within a few days. I promise." And with that, Dante cut off the conversation, Kyrie still talking in the other end.

In a day, Dante caught up on a lead about the case and immediately followed up. He had made a promise, after all.

He was now sitting in a shady bar, a single beer bottle in his hand. It reeked of filth and years of dust, but it wasn't like he was actually going to drink.

Suddenly, the door jingled. In stepped a girl, average height. She was quite skinny, almost as if she hadn't eaten properly the last few years. Her hair was a shaggy, very dark brown colour. It reached down to her tailbone in a braid, but with bangs framing her face. Her eyes held an almost midnight blue colour, with a scared quality lurking inside. She had long, black trousers and a simple, black shirt with long sleeves.

She seemed in a hurry, as she walked up to the bar and asked for a couple of bottles of whisky, to-go. The bartender, after a quick skim of the surrounding bottles, asked her to wait a moment as he hurried down to the basement to fetch some more.

Her eyes wavered everywhere, and he noticed a strange smell on her. Almost like…

Dante gripped her arm, but as he did so, the girl made a face as if she was going to cry, and he suddenly doubted his way of treating her was the right one. Nevertheless, she sat down beside him and put her hands on the table, all the while staring pointedly at her fingers.

"You wouldn't happen to know where a friend of mine is?" He asked her, never letting go of her arm. She shivered, but didn't say anything.

He continued.

"'cause, you know, you have the strangest scent on you…" he trailed off as she noticeably tensed. Her eyes averted as she hesitantly responded.

"N-no?" She squeaked out.

"Oh really?" He said, an eyebrow quirked.

Neither said anything for a long while, Dante looking at her, trying to coax the truth out of her and the girl staring off onto her hands, until the bartender returned with the flasks of liquor she had requested. The girl simply snatched them up and hurried over to the door. Just as she stepped out, Dante heard a strange sound from her. Almost like a sob…

A good five minutes after she had gone, he swiftly stood up, walked out of the bar, and calmly picked up her trail.


	2. Chapter 2

When Nero woke up, the first thing his senses registered was a mind-numbing headache. The second was the rope wound tightly around his wrists. And thirdly, the fact that he was dangling from a wooden cross.

As his eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lights, he slowly raised his head to see the strange, blonde sitting across from him on a chair, still giggling with her hands curled in front of her mouth. Her eyes were wide open and her shoulders shaking, seemingly from contained laughter.

The moment she noticed his awareness, she stood up.

"Oh good, you're awake! I was almost worried you'd never wake up! …or not!" she said with a grin. She walked towards him on wobbly legs, almost as if she wasn't quite sober. A finger slid along Nero's devil arm and she twirled around him.

She never seemed to stop giggling.

After inspecting him, front and back, she leaned close and spoke.

"I'm Amens. Who're you?"

He lifted an eyebrow, but answered anyway.

"Nero. Now would you be so kind and let me down?" he asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

"Nope! No can do!" she replied happily. She skipped away from him and started looking around for something. When she stepped away, he took the opportunity to check out the room he currently was trapped in.

On closer inspection, it seemed like a church, old and abandoned. On the sides, there were coloured, giant glass-windows and below them sat benches, worn down by time and abuse.

Amens was walking around, seemingly looking for something. Sometimes, she would randomly call out things like "Where are you?" and "I know I put you here last time!" or "You can run, but never hide!"

That last one really put him on edge…

Nonetheless, eventually she seemed to find whatever it was she was looking for, which turned out to be a scalpel. She held it triumphantly up in the air, as if she was showing off a trophy. Slowly she turned around and started walking towards Nero, a maniacal grin on her face and a predatorial air around her.

"Let's see what's inside, shall we?" she said while aiming her eyes onto his devil arm. He started to squirm uncomfortably, more and more violently for every step closer. She had to grip his arm tightly to hold it still, her other hand inevitably coming up to lightly trace the blue skin of his arm with the scalpel. Just as she was about to press down, the doors creaked open and she paused.

Another girl walked through the doors, closing them silently behind herself. She had long, dark brown hair in a braid, black trousers and a black, long-sleeved shirt. In her hand she held a plastic bag that clinked every time she moved.

Amens whirled around to greet her, Nero just keeping still and silent, clashing with his slightly terrified mind that still hadn't registered the fact that he wasn't going to be skinned…yet.

"Sister" the dark haired girl said, "I'm back." Even though she had gotten inside she never stopped shaking and her eyes had a weird habit of checking the big door behind her. Amens giggled lightly in response as she wobblingly walked up to the nervous girl.

"Did you get it?" she asked her. The new girl slowly nodded, and looked startled when Amens suddenly ripped a bag from her grip.

There seemed to be some sort of drink inside it, since there was a clanging sound.

The girl slowly retreated to a dark corner of the building while Amens started bouncing around, ripping out bottles from the bag. The contents smelled distinctly of alcohol.

"What are you trying, here?" Nero asked her. Amens only giggled again, took a swig and then started bouncing around, again, the flask spilling out its contents for every new step she took.

Dante slowly walked down the road, following the scent of Nero and whisky. It lead him into some old quarters and the people he passed became less and less. Soon he stopped in front of an old and dark church. One of the big doors was ajar so he quietly took a step in.

The scene that met him was not what he expected. On a cross on the wall Nero was tied up in Jesus style and in front of him stood a young, blond girl in a white dress stained with blood. In her hand she had a scalpel and it seemed like she was about to cut Nero's demon arm open.

In one second Rebellion was in his hand and he was moving towards her. The girl still hadn't heard him. He swung his sword towards her shoulder and neck.

A klanging sound rang trough the air and echoed in the big room. In front of Dante stood a girl in black trousers and a black long-sleeved shirt. She had parried his blow with a black shotgun. It took a moment before he realized that it was the same girl as from the bar. Her hair was down and now she did look straight at him with midnight-blue eyes. She also seemed surprised to meet him again like this. Her eyes widened and she staggered a bit on her feet.

"Please, don't kill sister." She said in a begging voice and looked at him. Her voice was a bit unsteady but her hand didn't move as she held back Rebellion with all its power. Dante just stood still and watched her.

The blond girl had now noticed them and snuck up behind her sister.

"Demens, thank you. You did all right by saving me. He was trying to kill me." She stroked the hair out of Demens' face. "Remember mother and father? They died, and you didn't do anything. I'm the only one you have left." The blond girl giggled. "You know what to do right? There is only one solution. Or he will try again. And again. And again."

Now Dante could clearly see that Demens was shaking. She was on the edge of tears though her gaze never left him. He raised one eyebrow as she started moving her lips like she was talking.

"The only one left." He heard her mumble. Then she raised her voice. "I won't let you kill the only one I have left. Please go away." She looked him straight in the eyes as the tears fell. Then suddenly she smiled. And giggled. "There is only one solution." She said and looked at the shotgun in her hand. Then she looked at Dante again. "The solution. You must die." Her face turned blank.

"That's right, Demens. He must die. Or he will kill me, and you." Her sister giggled. Demens slowly took a step towards him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kill him. Kill him." The blond girl said, just standing there, smiling. Demens laid her hand on Rebellion and pushed it aside. Blood poured out from her hand but she didn't seem to care. She pointed the shotgun at his head.

Dante stood ready for the shot when he heard a whisper. "No, it's wrong. I shouldn't kill." He looked at Demens. "What are you waiting for, kill him!" Her sister suddenly screamed, outraged that her sister didn't follow her orders.

"No!" Demens pointed the gun at her own temple. Her scream silenced the building. "Stop it! Quiet!" She shouted and shut her eyes. "Get out of my head, Amens!"

A single shot rang trough the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Smoke and a smell of gunpowder came out of the shotguns pipe. Dante stared at the dark haired girls face, and she stared back in surprise. Why did he do it?

He had dropped Rebellion on the floor and in a second rushed forward and pointed the gun towards the ceiling. His heart was beating fast and for a moment he had turned cold as ice in the fear that he was too late.

Now he let go of her arm and the shotgun and stumbled back. What was happening to him? He picked up Rebellion again. And now? What should he do? He shook his head. 'Focus!' his mind yelled at him.

Demens stared at the man in front of her. He saved her. She blinked. "Sister." She called out and turned around. And there she stood, smiling. "I'm so sorry, sister. I don't know what got in to me." Her sister just held out her arms and took her in. "It's okay now, Demens. It's all okay." She whispered and her smile was so nice that it was scary. "Now, let's get out of here." She started walking towards a door behind the altar with Demens hurrying after. Before the door closed she looked over her shoulder on Dante who was staring back at her.

When the girls had left the room Dante remembered why he came there in the first place. He hurried up to the cross and quickly cut Nero down, who had fallen unconscious at some point. He laid Nero's human arm over his shoulders and started to walk to the doors and out on the street again. Over the roofs he saw the sun starting to rise and he caught himself wondering where the two girls went. They really didn't seem like ordinary humans to him.

When Amens finally thought it safe to stop, they were in a dark alley, lighting up with the first rays of the sun. Demens had been trailing after her the whole time, her head bowed down. She was ashamed for not obeying her only living connection.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry, Amens!" she said as tears once again rolled down her cheeks and she flung herself at the other girl. She continued muttering apologies while Amens only hugged her back, staying silent. Eventually, when Demens had calmed down, Amens spoke.

"It's okay, I know you were just confused. And don't worry; I'll be a better sister from now on. Can you do the same for me?" she asked, while holding Demens at armslength and looking her in the eyes. When Demens nodded, Amens smiled and giggled a bit.

"Now, let's find us a prey, 'kay?"

Demens had never been so confused in her entire life. This situation was exasperatingly impossible!

Amens had finally found prey; a few teenage boys lounging around the same alleys. They had been short work. After that, she had given Demens some time alone, since Amens had some sort of business to take care of.

Which found Demens at the roof of a high building, watching the sunset.

It was obvious what her decision should be! Amens and Demens had stuck together for their entire lives, relying on each other, sharing everything! She trusted Amens with her whole heart, right?

Right?

And yet, something so pathetic as a man had come between them. A stranger! Just someone she met the other day. But then, what was it about him? What was that strange feeling in her chest when he saved her?

Demens shook her head, trying and failing at figuring out her own mind. This was getting ridiculous. They had stuck together since their parents… since their parents…

Died. Dead. Gone. Never coming back.

Silent tears cascaded down her cheeks, for not the first time this day. Everything felt so lonely nowadays; she longed back to the days of happiness, with her family. And slowly, she fell into the clutches of a memory she wished to forget…

_The sun was shining. Laughter echoed in the air. Demens looked around; she was back. At the house where everything started. And everything ended._

_Instead, she focused on having fun with her sister and mother. She and Amens ran around in circles, trying to catch each other with mother watching. Beautiful, wonderful mother. Someone called for their attention and father stepped out from the house to them in the backyard. Strong, protecting father. In his hands he held a basket filled with blankets and food that he brought with him. Amens and Demens quickly changed their direction and crashed into him just after he set down the basket._

_He laughed and told them to calm down as mother splayed out the blankets on the grass. They all sat down and ate while conversing. Suddenly Demens heard a strange noise; like a purring sound. She looked around herself but didn't see anything and discarded the noise._

_Later that evening everyone gathered in the livingroom for a comfortable, homey night. Amens had forgotten something inside their room and ran to get it. Just as she disappeared behind the door, the purring sound appeared again. Closer this time. And this time, she couldn't shake the worrying feeling with it. Someone banged on the door suddenly and Demens jumped up to answer, but mother held her back. Demens looked questioningly at mother, who had a strange look in her eyes. Demens would later learn to recognize it as fear._

_Father stood up as mother ushered her into a wardrobe and closed the doors behind her. A pained yell was heard and Demens strained to hear more, but mother leaned on the doors heavily as to keep them closed. Demens heard mother scream and shuddered at the sound, horrifying to her ears._

_Demens realized the pressure had disappeared and curiously peaked out through a crack between the doors. The sight meeting her eyes was nightmarish._

_On the ground lay father, chest ripped open without a heart. The blood was everywhere, stained everything. Mother hung over him, held up by some sort of monster gripping her neck. It had black talons on both hands, dirt-brown straggly hair, fangs dripping of saliva and wide-open eyes. In the eyes there was a swirling madness, almost like a real spiral._

_A 'Crack' drew her attention as mother's throat started bleeding, eyes rolling back into her head and she stilled. But the monster only kept squeezing at her neck until nothing was left except the spine. The monster dropped her to the ground and licked at the blood and gore on his hand. Demens was frozen solid still; she barely breathed out of fear._

_A single gunshot was heard and the monster dropped to the ground. Behind it stood Amens with cold, unflinching eyes, holding a hunting rifle still smoking. Demens screamed as she toppled out of the wardrobe and into the gory mess on the floor. She landed face-first and felt the blood in her mouth, prompting her to keep on screaming as she looked at her own hands filthy with blood and gore. She sat up and stopped screaming at the sight of Amens, lowering the rifle but still standing shock still. As if her actions just occurred to her._

_Demens stood up and walked over the corpses on the floor, tears flooding her eyes as she made her way to her sister and hugged her. Amens slowly hugged her back, carefully dropping the rifle onto the floor._

Quickly she sat up. The moon was up and so were the stars. How long time had she'd been daydreaming? She heard Amens call for her from the ground and she easily jumped down to her as they went back to the church.


End file.
